The Diaries AKA Blog of Shane Gray
by razzledazzle96
Summary: The opportunity of a lifetime: walk a mile in THE Shane Gray's shoes and see what goes on after the curtains close...if you can handle it. He's more than your average cookie-cutter popstar: he's a son, a friend, and, whether he likes it or not, a brother.


**Dear Reader (Fans? Haters? Whoever-you-are) :**

**OK, guys, don't be too hard on me. I'm new to the whole MySpace world because I've been way too busy over the past few years to create on. But, thanks to popular demand, I have finally decided to be generous and grant your request. Just kidding. I actually just need a place to vent. Living in the Gray house is insane, to say the least, and I need some time alone. Sorry for the long, rambling introduction. Below is my official first entry, where you can sneak a peek into the wild life of THE (had to add that in) Shane Gray.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Note to self: never (especially when it comes to competition and he really, really wants to win) underestimate little brother, no matter how cute or innocent he may seem. Although Nate appears to be all sweet and innocent on the outside, he's 100% pure devil on the inside, and hanging out with his crazy girlfriend 24/7 doesn't help. Sorry to disappoint any fan girls who think that he's the sensitive one, but…let's just say that the saying about 'wolf-in-sheep's-clothing' applies.**

"_You're _one to talk," scoffed Nate as he looked over my shoulder at the computer screen, his eyes _scanning my blog without permission._ "Considering that your lips are constantly glued to Mitchie's like her face is a magnet, I would say that I'm not the only one who spends all his time with his girlfriend."

"Hey! Brotherhood rule 5: never read someone else's blog or whatever without asking first," I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "Shane, may I pretty please take a look at your amazing, totally interesting blog?"

"No, Nate: you may _not _take a look at my amazing, totally interesting blog because you aren't worthy to read anything _that_ awesome," I replied sarcastically. "Now go back to your spring cleaning and leave me alone."

"In case you haven't noticed…it's _summer_," he said, pointing out the window at the little kids playing in their backyards.

"Fine. Go stick your head in a pool, then - I don't care, just stop bugging me." I did a 'Nate' and rolled my eyes in return.

"Ma'm, yes, ma'm." Nate saluted and then left my room. I waited until I heard his soft footsteps (totally different from Jason's happy gait or Freddie's loud stomping) go down the stairs before I continued writing.

**I'm sure you all know who the wonderful Caitlyn Gellar is. I can easily sum her up in a few words: the fiercest little rebel I've ever met. Funny, too - when her pranks and jokes aren't directed towards me. Unfortunately, I happen to be her favorite victim; she just loves taking hits at my clothes, hair, and music.**

**Of course, the only thing that makes her teasing worse is Jason. He always manages to get a word in edgewise, which usually means that he ends up adding insult to injury (without meaning too, of course). Oh, great - speaking of Jason, here he comes.**

I stopped typing and quickly minimized my work before Jason (recently nicknamed 'Jay' for his love of flying animals) bounded through the door. He held out his right hand where a brilliantly-colored bird was perched on the end of his finger. Don't ask me how, but he had managed to attain one of those 'endangered-species-about-to-become-extinct' scarlet macaws that he had named, quite fittingly, Scarlet (I just hope that it really _is _a girl).

If any of those animal-friendly people who throw themselves in the path of harpoons to save whales found out about his exotic new pet, I'm pretty sure it would be bye-bye-birdy and hello-bad-press. Our manager wanted us to tell the world that Scarlet is really just an overgrown parakeet, but what idiot would believe that? I decided to call it The Paracaw, a half-breed hybrid that exists only in my mind.

"Shane, will you please build Scarlet a beach condo?" Jay asked, stroking the bird's glossy head. "She wants to get a tan."

"Number one, birds can't tan - they have feathers. Number two, I'm not gonna build her a condo! Buy it a birdhouse or something, or send it to one of those fancy pet kennels."

"But…Scarlet wants to have a beach party! And she can't have one without a condo…or a beach."

_Wow, Captain Obvious. Really? _That's what I _felt _like saying, but the genuine look on Jason's face stopped me. "When we go on vacation, we can take her, too. Then she can have as many beach parties as she wants."

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Really," I promised.

"Thanks, Shane! I'm gonna go buy plane tickets to Hawaii right now!" And, before I could say that we had a tour coming up and were already _going _to Hawaii, he was off to go look for tickets on eBay.

I sighed, rolled my eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time today, and returned to my precious blog.

**Sorry** **for the interruptions. Famous people these days! How sad…what is this world coming to?**

**Where was I? Oh, yeah: darling baby brother Nate and his even-more-darling girlfriend, the one and only Caitlyn Gellar. Did you know that her last name rhymes with 'stellar'? I'm so gonna call her that, unless it's a compliment. It's not a compliment, right…?**

**Anyway, this is what's happened so far today: I haven't seen my Camp Rock friends since, well, Camp Rock thanks to Connect Three's busy schedule and their summer plans. So, we decided to have a huge reunion blowout before camp is back in session. (Jason and I are gonna be counselors. Nate's stuck as a camper! Ha, ha. I mean, I guess he could technically be a counselor, but they'd prefer that he sticks to being a camper until he hits eighteen.)**

Just then, Nate suddenly popped back in my room. I wanted to yell, 'Invasion of privacy, mister! Get your butt out of here!' but somehow managed to restrain myself. Mom was only a floor away, and I really don't want to get my head bitten off for getting mad at her 'baby'.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a camper instead of a counselor - so what? At least I have my driver's permit, unlike _some _eighteen-year-old I know…" he said in an annoying, sing-song voice.

"You know that's not my fault! The cones were asking for it! And the yellow lines…well, they were crossing the line!" I shot back defensively. "Maybe I like having Jason as an unofficial chaeffuer."

"Uh-huh," said Nate disbelievingly. "I'm sure you love hanging onto the seat for dear life as he nearly runs headlong into another car going 80 miles an hour. Jason will _definitely _be the next NASCAR champion!"

"I thought I told you to go away!" I groaned. "Leave - now!"

"I will if you quit writing stuff about me!"

That's it. Baby bro is just about to get whipped - I don't care even if he _is _a momma's boy. I smiled sweetly at him and, before he could stop me, grabbed a pillow off my bed and started hitting him with it repeatedly.

"Ow! What the heck, Shane?!" Nate yelled, trying to avoid my blows. "Stop!"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" I said in response. "Get out, or I will…throw away all of your Diet Coke!"

He gasped and narrowed his eyes angrily. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would! Then I'll go after your guitars, and Stevie (his golden retriever that he'd named after Stevie Wonder), and your Converses!" I threatened, totally meaning it. Last time Nate bugged me…let's just say that it looked like a little kid had colored all over his closet.

"Fine," he huffed and, holding his hands up to ward off any unwanted surprises, promptly stormed downstairs.

"Finally!" Before continuing with my blog, I quickly changed my laptop's password from cookiecutterpopstar34 to nateisnotallowed580. Ha, let him try to crack _that _one. The last three letters on my new password are the second digits of each of our ages (15, 18, and 20). He'll never figure it out - not in a million years, although I could practically hear the gears in his head turning all the way from here.

**As I was saying before Nate so rudely interrupted (again), the party is going to start in two hours. I've gotta go get ready, but I will tell you guys all about later. Check out my latest video, located to the right of this text: Freddie (our youngest brother) and I planned a sneak-attack on Jason and Nate…while they were sleeping. It involves whipped cream, cheese in a can, shaving cream, and Silly String - I promise that you'll be on the floor laughing, so start clicking to view! Why are you still reading? WATCH THE VIDEO ALREADY!!! Gosh.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
